The Night of Mystery
by MissGalactica
Summary: Its Halloween. And all of NYC is getting ready for it! Even the turtles. But Halloween can be the most dangerous of times... even for our turtle friends. Because Halloween can bring out the creepiest of creatures... and sometimes... even the deadliest!
1. Chapter 1

**Its Halloween. And all of NYC is getting ready for it! Even the turtles. ;) But Halloween can be the most dangerous of times... even for our turtle friends. Because Halloween can bring out the creepiest of creatures... and sometimes... even the deadliest!**

**Summary—…..Ok so I have never written a story before so I am just going to try writing and see how it goes… if anyone likes it please tell me because I want to know if I should keep this story going or stop and start a new one. J This will be mostly about Leo but I will try to make it contain a bit of the others too. J**

* * *

It's Halloween in NYC, and everyone's shoving and pushing passed each other just to get to their destinations. The store was packed with people who were buying costumes, candy and all sorts of things to get ready for Halloween. As the people hustled about above, there was another ruckus going on just below their feet. "C'mon guys, keep up. I want to get this stuff back to the lair." Donatello and the others were on their way back from the junk-yard, and of course Don had a few 'souvenirs' that he wanted to bring back. Raphael looked at the 'machine' he was carrying than glared at Donnie, "Well maybe you should try carryin' this two ton thing-a-ma-bob!" Leo was helping Raph carry the weird contraption while Mikey skipped along behind them.

They were almost back to the liar when Mikey shrieked! Leo and Raph had accidentally dropped Don's machine but they didn't even notice as they ran towards Mikey. "Mikey! What is it?" Leo said with worry in his eyes. Mikey just kept sniffing the air than said "I SMELL CARAMEL APPLES!" The others stared at him for a little while, the… SMACK! "…owww." Mikey was sitting down now with an angry Raph towering over him. "What the shell was that for?" Mikey said with a whine. "What do ya mean 'what the shell was that for' ya freakin' scared the crud out of Leo! He nearly dropped that thing *points at the machine* on my foot!" Leo looked at Raph "Wha- me?! We both jumped! We-… ugh never mind." Leo then got a whiff of the caramel apples. "You know, maybe we should go get some, and then we can bring some back for Master Splinter as well." Don, Raph and Mikey looked at each other, and then they said simultaneously, "Can we go trick or treating then?" They all looked at Leo waiting for his answer. "_Sigh_. Fine… but only for a little while. We don't want Master Splinter getting nervous about us." They then put Don's machine in a safe, dry place and then went topside. Once they all got up from the sewers they climbed up the fire escaped and viewed the city from above.

As the guys were viewing the beautiful city below, a _creature_ flew in the skies above them. It gazed down on the city with its blood colored eyes. As it flew around the city it noticed four creatures standing on top of the building. It glided above them, watching their every move. The creature looked at every single one of the turtles. _"I finally found them! I must report to my master of their whereabouts." _It then flew off into the night sky. As it left every one in the city heard a loud _screech_ come from the air. But it was not like any screech they ever heard. The guys looked at each other with confusion, except for Mikey, he looked horrified. Because it was not a screech like a plane or a helicopter, no, it was a screech of a large **_animal_**.

* * *

**So yeah anyway that's my first chapter J what do you guys think so far? I know its really short but I am just trying to come up with an idea of what to go with this story. Don't worry I will try and make it more interesting as the story continues. J Please R&R and comment plz :P Yeah… you can't really tell it's about Leo yet.. but yeah idk. Hehe! Leo is my fav turtle so I would like to make this story about him but we'll see how it goes J anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**BYYEEE! J**


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbances

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter! ****J I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter will be in Leo's POV**

* * *

Leo's POV!

"C'mon guys, we better head back to the lair. It's getting late." I looked back up to the midnight sky as the others started walking towards the edge of the roof. _What in the world was that? _ I thought. _Wait a second! What was that?! _"Hey Leo, ya comin' or wha'?" I turned around to face Raph, who was waiting impatiently by the fire escape for me. "I'm coming." I took one last look at the sky before I left. … _mmh… maybe it was just my imagination… but what was that sound? Whatever it was, I have a feeling we will soon find out._

On our way back to the lair everyone was quite. We were all curious as to what that thing was. As we reached the lair we all saw Master Splinter by the television watching the news. I couldn't quite hear what was being said on the TV but from the looks of it, it wasn't good! I ran over to stand beside Master Splinter, as did the others. We all were shocked and horrified by what was on the television!

_"It appears that two policeman were attacked by some unknown creature. Or, at least we think it may be a creature. The policemen were slashed open and from the looks of it, whatever it is, it has some huge claws, to make that big of a mark. The police will not give us any more information on the matter, but be sure to check in later for more. This is Dean Sh-" _Master Splinter turned off the TV and looked at us, with a very sick look expression… which quickly to an expression that said don't-even-think-about-it. "My sons, until I have a better idea of what is going on in the city none of you are allowed to leave the lair." Raph quickly turned to Master Splinter. "But Sensei, we can't just sit and do nothin'! If whatever killed those policemen is still out there many more people could be endanger!" Master Splinter looked at Raph sternly yet with an understanding expression. "I know my son, but you should not rush into a battle without knowing who or what, your adversary is like." Raph was tense but he calmed down a bit after hearing what Master Splinter had to say.

I looked over at Master Splinter as he walked into his room. I turned around to face the others. "Master Splinter is right. We don't know what is out there or what it can do." We all agreed and then went to do what we usually do in our spare time. I went up to my room and sat down on my floor mat that I had set up near the back wall of my room. _I know I saw something… but what was it… and what is it after?_

* * *

The creature flew in the air glancing down every once in a while, and as it came to the docs it quietly landed down on an old abandoned warehouse, closest to the docs. With its red eyes it scanned the area to make sure it was followed then it glided inside. With its enhanced ears it heard the sounds of chanting, following the sound of the chanting the creature entered a room that was lit only by dim candles. Up against the wall was an altar, covered in candle wax and images of spirits, and right in front of the altar stood a man in a blue and gold robe chanting with his arms in the air. _"__Master…" _As the creature said that the chanting stopped. The man stayed still but was very quiet. He broke the silence saying, "So you found them?" The creature came into the room standing a good 5 feet higher than the man in front of him, but went down on one knee to bow to him saying. "Yes master, I have found the ones you have been looking for." The man did not turn around. "Good. I want you to keep an eye on them, and when the time is right..." The man looked at the voodoo dolls he had sitting on the altar. They were four green turtles that sat on the altar. "…I will have my _revenge_."

* * *

**So what did you all think!? :D Pretty creepy right!? Lol! It wasn't as long as I thought it was gonna be but I promise (and I hope) that in the future and can get more into my stories! :) Yeah well just so you all know its not quiet Halloween yet… it's during the time of Halloween. So yeah anyway I hope this chapter is long enough and I am so sorry I didn't post sooner! But school has been rough and I am going to be gone this weekend so I hope to put up another chapter this week. ****J Aside from this one :P lol! Well thanks for all the reviews before! ****J I didn't think that this story would get so many likes! :D That really makes me happy! Thank you all! Hope you enjoyed!**

**TTFN!**

**Ta Ta For Now! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Findings

Leo's Pov

* * *

We were all still a little shocked at what had happened to those policemen. Raph handled as he usually handled things, by punching a punching bag as hard as possible. Donnie and Mikey are both pretty shaken at what they saw, I mean, we all have been in fights before and have seen a lot of disgusting things, but that… that would make anyone, brave or strong, to curl up in a corner and never come out. Mikey is definitely handling it better than I thought he would. He is trying to get his mind of it all by watching one of Master Splinter's soap operas, while Donnie is on his computer seeing if he can find what could do that to the police, without being seen by anyone. And Master Splinter… we haven't seen him for hours… I hope everything is all right… My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Master Splinter's door to his bedroom open up. I got up from my sitting position and rushed out of the dojo. When I got there the guys were already up and around Splinter. I jogged over to him and the others, when I got there Master Splinter looked a bit disturbed. "My sons, I have been meditating on this for a long time now." We all nodded, but did not dare to interrupt him. We were all ears for what he had to say. But what he said next… well, we weren't prepared for. "This _thing _has already killed 5 more innocent people within the hour. I still do not know what it is, but I am on my way to the ancient one to ask for his help. This thing is unlike anything I have ever sensed before. I do not want any of you to leave the lair until I return! Do you understand?" We were all very worried and horrified right now. _Master Splinter never looked this upset or serious in his life. _

I was the first to break the silence, "Yes Sensei." Raph spun his head around so fast I thought it was going to unscrew itself and fall off. "Good. Leonardo is in charge for now and I want you all to listen to him." Raph kept glaring at me, but we all nodded in response to Master Splinter's order. Master Splinter soon grabbed his supplies and went through the portal that I had prepared for him. As soon as the portal closed behind Master Splinter, Raph burst like a popped balloon. "We can't just stay here and do nothing while all those people up there are being killed!" I saw Mikey cringed and hide behind Donnie just a little bit. "I know Raph I feel the same way, but we can't disobey Master Splinter's orders." Raph glared at me, "Well if ya DID feel the same way I do then you would know that we should go top side and keep an eye on the city! That thing is running amuck in MY city! I ain't gonna stand by and let him kill anyone he wants ta!" Raph was about to blow a fuse. He was breathing heavier which means he was getting angrier every time I would say something disagreeing... or at least half-disagreeing. I let out an exasperated sigh, "Raph, we just have to calm down and think for a second. If we were to go out there tonight and something were to happen what could we do? Master Splinter will be gone for 2 days at least, and we don't even know what the shell it is." Raph looked at me then to Don and Mikey, then back to me. "We take risks all the time Leo! Even when we didn't know what we were up against! Like when we went to battle Shredder at his HQ for the first time!"

This time I was the aggressive one, "Exactly Raph! And do you remember what happened?! Master Splinter got hurt and he also went missing for weeks! Do you want that to happen again?!" Raph and I were locked in a deadly glare for what felt like minutes. Neither of us spoke for a while, and then Raph let out a huff and stormed up to his bedroom. I heard the door to his room slam extra hard. I let out another exasperated sigh. _Raph you can be such a pain sometimes. _"Umm… Leo?" I turned around to look at Donnie. He looked a little nervous, most likely because when Raph and I get mad we go into an all out brawl, but it didn't happen this time… _I wonder why?_ "Yeah Don, what is it?" I tried to calm my self down and look a little bit more reassuringly towards the two. "Well, I was thinking… what if Raph is right? I mean, yeah we don't know anything about it, but… its killing people… what if next time those people are someone close to us? What if it attacks someone we really care about?" In my mind I was thinking of the possibilities of it hurting Casey or April. I started to think that maybe, just maybe, we should check out the city. Just do a little run topside and check on April and Casey to make sure they are all right. "I know Don… *sigh* I'll think about it." I walked towards the dojo again, but before I went in I turned back around to Don. "Give April and Casey a call and tell them to stay inside for a little while… I am going to meditate for a little while… I really need to clear my head." After that I walked into the dojo and sat down on the mat that was neatly lied out on the brick floor.

* * *

(Creature's Pov)

_I scanned the city, looking for anything that could lead me to 'them'. My master wanted them alive so that he could give them punishment that they deserved. I sniffed the air as I smelt something familiar; it has the scent of the ones that I am looking for. I flew in the direction that the smell was coming from. It lead me to a building that looked newly built, it had a sign on it, but I was unable to read it because I do not know how. Plus, I do not care what it said all I cared about was the person that was walking around in the building. She did not look like the ones that I was looking for, but she did carry their scent, maybe she will know where I can find them. All I have to do is… convince her to tell me where._

_She seemed to be a normal person, other than the crazy red hair she did not look out of the ordinary. I landed lightly on top of the building. The window was slightly open, I could hear some chatter coming from inside. I crept closer to the window to try and hear what was going on. "No Donnie, nothing strange has been going on here… Yes I did watch the news… Casey called me right after he saw it." I could not make out what was being said on the other side of the phone, but at least I could pick up what this woman was saying. "We both are safely in our houses so whatever it is I don't think it will try to get in here. She must be talking about me. Ha I am already famous. Well I guess I should pay her a little visit soon. As I was about to come in through the window I heard her say something else. "… Don… Don! If you guys would like to stop over to see for yourselves be my guest. … What? Oh ok. Well there always is the underground tunnel in my basement you guys could use. Who could she be talking to? Another filthy human? No. That scent… I came here because I caught their scent. She must be talking to the ones that I am looking for. They will be here shortly then. Good. I guess now all I have to do is wait for their arrival. … Yeah that sounds good. Ok see you guys in a bit. Bye." I heard her hang up the phone and she started to walk closer to the window. I backed up a bit so as not to be seen. She looked scared and sad as she looked at this filthy city. 'Don't worry.' I thought. 'Soon you won't have a care in the world for this city. After I am done with you and your friends… you won't be alive to care for it anymore.'_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ****J I am sorry I didn't update it sooner. I wrote this last week but I was so busy this weekend that I forgot to post it. I am very sorry but I hope you really like this chapter! Please review so I know what you think of the story so far! ****J Thanks! I hope to update the next chapter before this weekend! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4: Conflict

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have been super busy with work and tests/exams and all that stuff. Buuuuttt here is the next chapter : ) and I hope you all enjoy it! R&R PLZ! :)))  
**

* * *

Leo's Pov

* * *

As I was meditating in the dojo I could hear talking in the other room. '_Don probably got a hold of April. Good. I hope everything is alright. What am I talking about of course it is, I mean, Don did get a hold of her.' _I continued to meditate. My mind went back to a couple nights ago when my bros and I were standing on the roof looking out at the city. _The wind was crisp and the air was sweet with the smell caramel apples and cider. I looked up at the stars, and that's when I saw it… or at least, I saw something. It flew through the dark sky almost right above us. I was on high alert, but the thing never made a move towards us. I didn't want the others to know because most likely Mikey would have screamed, Donnie would have been trying to calm Mike down, and Raph… well Raph would have wanted to rip it apart, whatever it was. So I remained quite and watched it as it glided in circles. I started to get the feeling that the 'bird?' was starring at us. As I was about to say something to the guys it flew off with a screech! It alerted everyone in the city of its presence._

I heard a knock at the door, then it slide open. "Leo?" I opened my eyes to look at Don who seemed pretty relieved. "You got a hold of April and Casey?" Don smiled a little bit, "Yeah, I got a hold of April; Raph is on his shell cell talking with Casey right now. But umm… I'm still a little bit nervous Leo, so I was thinking that if we can't go topside maybe we could travel to April's through the underground tunnel?" Don stared at me with pleading eyes.

I opened my mouth to tell him why we could but then I thought about it _'Then again, we would be traveling underground, so we wouldn't really be putting ourselves into harms way.'_ I looked back at Don, "Ok Don. We can go." Don smiled and relaxed his tense shoulders. "Thanks Leo!" Don ran out of the room to tell the others and to grab his duffle bag… of course. I smiled, _"This will be a quick little check-in on our friends and nothing more."_ Little did I know what was to happen to us when we got there.

I came out of the dojo half expecting to see Raph with a triumphant look on his face, but all I saw was Donnie and Mikey talking and Raph just stood there next to them. It looked like he was in deep thought. I was gonna say something to him but… I decided to let it slide for now; right now we need to check on April and Casey and get back ASAP. So without a word I opened the door and started heading down the tunnel with my bros right behind me. It only took us 20mins to get to April's place. We entered into the basement and then climbed the stairway. I opened the door and we walked in and started looking around for April. "Hey April! Guess whooo! It's your friendly neighborhood turtles!" Mikey said rather loudly. I didn't mind though, at least he got back his 'funny' self again. "Heehee. I am in the kitchen guys." The others started walking towards the kitchen. I, on the other hand, stood perfectly still. I got the funny feeling that we were being watched… but how could someone be watching us? All the shades and curtains were closed around the window… the door is locked and April doesn't have any cameras around the house. Maybe I am still a little jumpy from the footage.

Just as I turned around to head in the direction of the kitchen there was a loud crash behind me. I quickly ducked and just in time to, it was an inch away from taking my head off. I jumped to my feet and went to draw my katana's out when, in a flash, I was pinned up against the wall with my arms over my head. I felt rather dizzy, but I tried to focus on what was in front of me. It was rather blurry but I could tell that the creature had long sharp _fangs! _It had sickly yellowed colored eyes, which seemed to stare into my very soul. My mind began to clear; I did a quick kick to the creature's abdomen. It let go of my arms and I was able to grab my katana's in time for the second attack. The creature lunged at me so fast that I barely had any time to react.

I used my katana's to block the attack, and I found myself again with my back to the wall trying to hold off the animal. I heard something come in to the room and behind the creature I saw my brothers who had probably just entered the room with April right behind them. "Guys, get April out of here." I grunted as I tried to keep the thing from biting me. Raph lunged towards the creature with no hesitation, but the creature looked like he was expecting it. With lightning speed it turned around and slashed at Raph's chest with one of its claws and with the other it grabbed Raph and threw him to the other side of the room.

"Raph!" I took the chance that I had and sliced at the creature but it was too fast, in a split second it was already on the other side of the room. It was lighter on that side of the room so I was able to make out what it was. It looked like a bat, I really big bat. It lashed out at Donny and Mikey who did their best to try and avoid its sharp claws.

I quickly joined the fight, at side kicked the creature in the head. It must not have been expecting me to get back into the fight so soon, because when it turned around to face me it looked rather irritated. It lunged at me once again, I side stepped out of the way and lashed out at it with my sword. The creature screamed in pain as my sword had sliced into its side. I turned around quickly to face me, with its back to the wall where I was earlier.

Donnie stood behind me along with Mikey, both had their weapons drawn. "Donny, check on Raph." I could feel Donnie looking at me, "Ok, Leo." I heard him run over to the wall behind us where Raph had fallen. I kept my eyes locked on the bat as he looked between me and Mikey.

It locked eyes with me; it opened its mouth as if he was going to speak to us, but quickly closed it. I wasn't sure what to do exactly since it didn't seem like it was going to move, but I have to get it out of here. If this is the same creature that killed those policemen it could do the same to us and we have to stop it before anything else happens. It then spoke to us, "_If you think you can take me down, you have another thing coming_." It spoke with a rather gruff voice.

He was getting a little cocky now, '_good_,' I thought '_the cockier he is, the more likely he will mess up and be sloppy.'_

"What is it that you want?" He was slouching in front of the window, but I don't believe he has any intention on leaving just yet.

_"If you were smarter you would have figured it out by now, but I guess I shouldn't have expected much from you turtles."_ Why does this creature look so familiar? I feel like I have seen it somewhere before, but where?

I then felt something rush right passed me and for a second I thought the bat creature was attacking again, but then I saw that it was Raph charging at it. "Uh, yeah, I think he is ok Leo." I heard Donnie say as he came and stood beside me. Raph charged at the thing with so much fury. "Ya gonna pay for dat!" Raph swung his fist at the bat, but the creature easily dodged it.

Mikey and Don immediately joined Raph in fighting of the intruder. I jumped into the fight as well; we all were throwing kicks and punches at it, but it just kept dodging every attack we threw at him.

Mikey yelped as the thing grabbed Mike's nun chuck and tossed him at Don, who moved out of the way just in time so as not too get knocked over by Mike. The bat then lunged at Donnie; Don was not fast, but he is smart and he must have anticipated that the thing would come towards him.

Don did a quick front flip over the thing and twisted up in the air so that he would land facing the back of the creature. He then quickly ducked as Raph charged at the creature shoving it out the window. The bat-like-creature screeched as it crashed threw the window and tumbled down to the ground, but just before it hit the ground it twisted around so it was facing the ground, then spread out its wings and flapped just once which stopped its fall.

It flew up past the window where we all stood shocked. It stared down at us with a smug look on its face; it hovered there, like it was waiting for something. "Uh, guys," I kept my eyes on the creature as Mike continued to talk, "What's that sound?" At first I didn't even know what he was talking about, and then I heard it. _Beep… beep… beep_.

My eyes shot open and my heart started racing, I looked down and right below our feet, on the side of the building, was a sphere-like contraption, my hunch was correct. It was a bomb!

"JUMP!" The guys and I were about to jump out the window when the bomb made one… last… BEEP!

* * *

**Again ****I am sooooo sooo sooo sooo sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up! ****L I just have so much homework! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! : ))**

**~MissGalactica**


	5. Author's Note

**I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything! :( I have had a lot of ideas on how to write this... but because of school and work I have been jam packed with things to do. This is my last year of high school so this is a pretty big year!**

I will try to post something this month. I know you have all been waiting for a long time and I thank you guys for your patience! :)  
But I thank you all for the support and for adding this story to your favs! :D Makes me feel good and appreciated! :) 

**I will upload ASAP!**

**Thank you all again! :D  
~MissGalactica**


End file.
